Research on the molecular mechanisms underlying pungent sensations revealed the existence of two cation channels, TRPV1 (transient receptor potential V1) and TRPA1 (transient receptor potential A1) that are expressed in the somatosensory fibers innervating the oral cavity. TRPV1 is the receptor for heat and burning sensations such as capsaicin, the hot molecule in red hot chili peppers. TRPA1 responds to cold and pungent compounds such as allyl isothiocyanate (mustard oil) and cinnamaldehyde (cinnamon). At moderated concentrations, TRPA1 agonists exhibit a pleasant tingling sensation.
Capsaicin causes a burning sensation when it comes in contact with mucous membranes. Thus, it is commonly used in food products to give them added spice or pungency.
However, food products containing red chili peppers are frequently not accepted by the consumer as being too hot providing a very unpleasant mouth feeling. In particular, both the tingling and burning effect are considered to be very unsavory affecting the consumption of the food product.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to accommodate the needs of consumers which want to enjoy a spicy food without the interfering effect of burning sensations.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a spicy food product which can be consumed without any side-effect such as burning sensations in the oral cavity.